The Fox And The Red-Head Uzumaki
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: A One-shot between Naruto and Kushina. NarutoXKushina Uzumakicest.


**A/N Hello everyone! Each few weeks I'll be doing some lemons between Naruto and other women from different worlds, and it's own world. So I hope you enjoy this NarutoXKushina one-shot! Let it began!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**The Fox and The Red-Head Uzumaki**

**Pair: **Naruto X Kushina

* * *

When he got downstiars, Naruto saw his Mother, Kushina on the couch asleep.

Naruto went over to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Mom, it's time to wake up" Naruto said quietly.

Kushina opened her eyes, and saw her Son standing there, she then started to get up and yawned.

"Good morning, Naruto. What time is it?" Kushina asked still half-asleep.

Naruto looked at his watch before answering.

"11:00" Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes went wide, shes been asleep _that _long?

Naruto noticed this, and decided to ask.

"Are you okay, Mom? You look tired" Naruto said.

Kushina sighed.

"I am. Me and your father...we had another fight last night" Kushina said.

Naruto sighed.

"Again? What was it about this time?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head as she was trying to get herself to stay awake.

"It was just another one of those fights...where he would always be to damn busy for his family...while I spend my time with you while hes away in his office" Kushina said with slight disappointment.

Naruto gave her a look.

"Oh...I see." Naruto said with sadness in his tone.

Kushina flinced a little.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just...*Sigh*...I think we should move out of here and re-build my home town" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure? What about Dad?" Naruto asked.

Kushina waved a hand.

"Your Father can take care of himself. He always does...besides, he doesn't give a damn about us. All he cares about is his job as the Hokage" Kushina said.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll go where ever you go, Mom" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"You are my favorite child, did you know that?" Kushina asked.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"Y-Yeah. You've said it million of times before" Naruto said.

Kushina couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute!

"Well, it's true!" Kushina said with a giggle.

Naruto started to head down the hall.

"Whatever you say, Mom. We better get packing before Dad arrives" Naruto said as he walked down the hall.

As he walked down the hall, Kushina thought to herself.

'Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm going to make it up to you for all those times your Father left you in the dark' Kushina thought to herself before she went to help her son pack.

* * *

When Minato arrived home, he didn't hear any noise, which was odd to him, because normally Naruto would come running to him and beg him for training.

"Kushina! Naruto! I'm home!" Minato said as he hung up his Hokage jacket.

"..." No answer.

Minato was wondering were the two are, until he noticed a note on the table, he grabbed it and began to read.

_Dear Minato_

_We've had it. Me and Naruto left the village to re-build my home town, Uzushiogakure. And if I see you following us, I will kill you. So you hope I better not see your face ever again._

_Kushina_

Tears dropped down Minato's cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Naruto, Kushina...' Minato thought to himself as he cried.

* * *

It's been 2 months since Naruto and Kushina left the leaf village, and they've re-build Uzushiogakure just in a few weeks, and now it was Kushina's time to tell her son how she felt about him.

However, Kushina was starting to freak out.

'What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm a freak of a mother who loves him more than a son? How is he going to react to my fellings?' Kushina asked as so many questions went threw her head.

Kushina took a deep breath and sighed.

'Okay, calm down, Kushina. You can do this! Just tell him how you fell about him!' Kushina thought to herself before she called for Naruto.

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready!" Kushina said.

Naruto ran down and grined at her.

"Morning, Mom. How was your night?" Naruto asked.

Kushina took a big gulp before she answered.

"My night was...alright. Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Kushina asked.

Naruto eyed her.

'Naruto-kun? Where did that come from?' Naruto asked himself before he nodded.

"Sure. Ask away" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks formed into a shade of pink before she asked.

"W-Well, what do you think of me?" Kushina asked.

Naruto put a finger under his chin in order to think.

"Hm...well, I'd say you are the most beautiful woman and the most wonderful Mother. Unlike Dad, I would treat you right and do whatever you want, and I would always protect you no matther what happens" Naruto said with his voice calm.

Tears ran down Kushina's cheeks.

'H-He thinks I'm beautiful...' Kushina thought to herself as she cried in happiness.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Kushina wiped away her tears as she shook her head.

"N-No. And I want to give you a present, Naruto-kun" Kushina said.

Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked for his present.

Kushina giggled at her son.

"Calm down and close your eyes" Kushina said.

Naruto did as he was told, and he felt a pair of lips on his.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was shocked to see his Mother's lips on his.

Naruto tried to break away from her, but Kushina had her arms wraped around his back so that way he could enjoy the kiss.

To tired to struggle free, Naruto started to enjoy the kiss.

A few minutes later, Kushina broke the kiss and peeked her son on the cheek.

"How was you first kiss with a woman?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"I-It felt good. Your lips felt soft when they were on mine..." Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"Well, don't plan on going to sleep yet. We are going to have fun tonight, Naruto-kun" Kushina said as she purred.

Kushina then grabbed his arm, and went towards the showers.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he felt the nice hot water coming onto to him.

'This water fells great...' Naruto thought to himself.

Kushina then came in.

"How's the water, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Ah...it's fells good" Naruto said.

"Good, because I'm coming in" Kushina said as she started to get in the tub.

Naruto spit out water and got a nosebleed.

"M-Mom! W-What are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

Kushina gave him a look of confusion.

"Getting in the tub with you. Is there something wrong with it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No...I'm fine with it" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled at him as she pressed her E-cup breasts on his.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"Good...because I was starting to think that you wouldn't like to have a bath with your Mother like you used to" Kushina said.

Naruto gave her a look.

"I...did?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"You did. And each time we were in the shower, you would always suck on my breasts, even when we were finished, you didn't want to stop sucking on them. I believe you loved sucking on my breasts when you were little" Kushina said as she giggled.

Naruto blushed as he re-called the memory.

Kushina giggled at her Son, she loved to make him embarrsed.

Kushina put her hands on her breasts, and started to jiggle them.

"Do you want to suck on them? It'll be like old times" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her jiggling breasts, then at her.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I also loved it when you wouldn't stop sucking on them for my milk. You would suck on them everyday when you _Father _wasn't around. It always made me fell good, and I loved being loved on by you each day" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her on last time, before he started to suck on Kushina's left breast.

"Mmm..." Kushina moaned before she grabed her other breast, and licked it, getting some of her own milk.

After a few minutes of licking, Naruto looked at Kushina before he kissed her on the lips.

Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt her Son move his tonuge around the insides of her mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss, and Kushina grabbed the soap rubbed it on her breasts, and pressed her breasts on Naruto's back and started to wash him.

Naruto was trying not to have a nosebleed as he felt his Mother's breasts on his back.

Kushina giggled and wrapped her arms around his stomach as she continued to wash him.

"Do you like this?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Y-Yeah, your really good at this" Naruto said.

Kushina gave him a warm smile before she said.

"Remember when it was your 10th birthday? I give you a promise on when you got older, you could do anything you want with me" Kushina said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Did I? I don't seem to remember" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"Of course you don't, your 15 now. That was 5 years ago" Kushina said.

"Wait...are you saying that?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's right. I promised you when you were 10, on when you were 15 years old, you can do whatever you want with my body. I am yours and yours only" Kushina said with a calm voice.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

Kushina giggled and cleaned themselves off, and turned off the water and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on, I want to make you fell good" Kushina said lovingly.

Kushina then showed Naruto to her room.

*Kushina's room*

When they got to her room, Kushina came in after Naruto and closed and locked her door.

Naruto sat on her bed waiting for her.

Kushina got on her knees, and rubbed Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this, Mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Yes, I want to make it up to you after all those years your _Father _ignored you. And while were alone, call me Kushina. Because when you are going to fuck me, it'll be wired when you call me Mom since I'll be the first woman for you to have sex with" Kushina said.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay, Mo- I mean Kushi-chan" Naruto said as he added the suffix 'chan' after her name.

Kushina's cheeks turned into a shade of pink at the suffix that was added in her name.

"Good boy. Now just try to relax as I give you this blowjob" Kushina said before she sucked on Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned as he felt the inside's of his Mothers mouth.

'I never noticed this before...but Mom's mouth fells so warm!' Naruto thought to himself before he moaned in pleasure.

Kushina looked up at him with her eyes, as she sucked on his cock before she took a short back to get some breath, and asked.

"Do you like it so far?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you are really good at this, Kushi-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled.

"I'll only be this good for you, my sweet Naru-kun" Kushina said as she kissed the tip of his cock.

Naruto shivered at the touch.

Kushina smiled at him, before she heard her phone ring.

Kushina looked at it, and grolwed at what it read.

'Minato...' Kushina thought to herself with venom in her voice.

Naruto looked at her.

"Is everything alright, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked back to Naruto, and nodded.

"Yes, Naru-kun. Everythings all right" Kushina said as she ended the call and delated Minato's number from her phone.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head.

"It was nobody. Now, let's get back to where we were, shall we?" Kushina asked sweetly.

Naruto only sweat dropped, he was going to be in for a long night...

* * *

It was the next morning, and Naruto yawned as he got up and looked over to his side seeing a sleeping Kushina beside him.

Naruto smiled and gently shook his Mother/Lover to wake up.

"Kushi-chan, it's time to get up" Naruto said.

Kushina opened her eyes, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Naru-kun" Kushina said.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink, and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Please don't tease me like that, Naru-kun. You know how I am when someone teases me" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Naruto said.

Kushina sighed before she shook her head.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll go make us some breakfast" Kushina said as she got up, and headed down the stairs.

Naruto watched as his lover headed down the stairs, watching her breasts jiggle and her ass moving from side to side along the way.

Naruto gained a nosebleed.

'Damn it! Mom's way to hot! I'm so glad me and her moved out of Dad's place and re-build her home town so we could live together!' Naruto thought to himself as wipped away the nosebleed and headed down stairs.

*Downstairs*

When Naruto got downstairs, he saw his Mother only wore a apron, while she revealed her breasts and ass to him.

Naruto gained a nosebleed.

Kushina looked at him, and smiled.

"Hello, Naru-kun. Like what you see?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Hell yeah! By the way, with's with the apron?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this? This is the only one I had. Do I look funny in it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, you look really sexy wareing that apron" Naruto said.

Kushina's cheeks went pink, before she took it off and jabbed a finger at him.

"Come here, Naru-kun. I'll be your breakfast today" Kushina said with a sweet voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto came to her and started to kiss her on the lips while he played with her breasts.

Kushina moaned into the kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss, and started to lick her right breast.

As he did his job, Kushina moaned while she grabbed the whip cream that was next to her.

After he was finished drinking her milk, Naruto watched Kushina as she took of the apron and grabbed some cherries and went over to the table and laid on it and sprays whip cream on her breasts, and put cherries on top of the cream.

Hungry, Naruto came over to her and started to lick her breasts while eating the cream and cherries.

Kushina moaned while she wrapped her legs around him.

Naruto bit the nipple which caused Kushina to whimper.

Naruto looked at her.

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head.

"No. I was just surprised, is all" Kushina said.

Naruto smiled at her before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and pressed his cock against her pussy.

"Is it alright if I put it in?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Go ahead, Naru-kun. I give you full permission" Kushina said.

Naruto put his cock all the way in which caused Kushina to moan in pleasure.

'Naru-kun's cock...it's all the way in!' Kushina thought to her herself as she felt she was about to break from pleasure.

As Naruto went in and out of her, he made a two clones that appered on his side.

"Did you call for us, Boss?" Naruto clone #1 asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I did. I want you two to please Kushina with her sucking your cocks" Naruto said.

The two clones nodded.

"Alright, Boss! We won't let you down!" Naruto clone #2 said before he and #1 went over to Kushina side.

Kushina looked at the two cocks before her, and sucked on #2's cock while rubbing #1's.

Naruto started to fuck her faster, which Kushina moaned in pleasure while she was giving his clone's blowjobs.

The clone's felt they were about to cum.

"I'm going to cum...Kushi-chan!" Naruto clone #1 said as he came inside of her mouth as she gulpped is all down.

"M-Me too!" Naruto clone #2 said as he came on her body.

When the two clones disappered, Kushina huffed as she was catching her breath.

Naruto grabbed her, and carried her towards the coach.

When he sat down, Naruto placed his cock inside of Kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she felt him going in and out.

'He's...hitting my womb! I'm going to go crazy if he keeps this up!' Kushina thought to herself.

Naruto looked at her as he fucked her, and kissed her on the lips.

Kushina moaned into the kiss as she let her breasts jiggle.

After an hour passed, Naruto felt on the edge of cuming.

"Kushi-chan, I can't hold it any longer!" Naruto said as he moaned.

"It's okay, Naru-kun! Come inside Mommy's pussy!" Kushina said as she moaned.

Naruto then felt his cock was going to come.

"I'm...cumming!" Naruto said as he let out his load inside her.

Kushina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was trying to take in all of Naruto's cum.

When he felt the last drop of load come, Naruto got his cock out of Kushina's pussy and huffed.

Kushina laid on the bed as she too, was trying to catch her breath.

"That was the best, Mom" Naruto said as he huffed.

Kushina looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you like'd it, Naru-kun. Because this body will belong to you from now on" Kushina said as she huffed.

Naruto looked at her, and kissed her on the lips, which she happily returned.

"I love you, Kushi-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina snuggled onto his chest.

"I love you too, my sweet Naru-kun" Kushina said as she closed her eyes and slept in his arms.

* * *

It's been two years since Naruto and Kushina have been together, while during those years, Kushina discovered she was pregnant with Naruto's child, and she had a girl which they named, Katsumi.

* * *

"Bye Mommy! I'm off to school!" Katsumi said as she grabbed her bag and headed out towards the door.

Kushina looked over to her daughter, and sighed.

"Wait a minute, young lady! You forgot your goodbye kiss!" Kushina said.

Katsumi looked over to her mother, and ran to her.

Kushina giggled at her.

'She's just like her Father when he was little...' Kushina thought to herself.

Kushina kissed her on her forehead and gave her a hug.

"You behave for your Mommy, alright? Don't get into any troubles!" Kushina said as she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulders.

Katsumi nodded.

"Okay, Mommy! I'll see you later!" Katsumi said as she took off.

Kushina sighed as she sat down and drank her coffe.

Naruto then came down the stairs.

"Did Katsumi take off already?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes. And I have to say, she's just like you when you were younger" Kushina said with a sigh.

Naruto chuckled.

"That's our daughter, always wanted to be the best Ninja there is like I wanted to be" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled at him and got up from her seat and kissed him on the cheek, while she warpped her arms around his neck.

"You are one, Naru-kun. You are _my _special Son and Husband and always will be" Kushina said.

Naruto gave her a smile and kissed her, which she happily returned.

"I love you, Kushi-chan" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled.

"As do I, Naru-kun. As do I" Kushina said.

End

* * *

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed the one-shot! And I'm sorry I haven't been wiriting for a short while. I've been really busy with school since my Finals are coming up, but that won't make me stop wiriting to keep you all reading my stories! So I will see you in the next one-shot!**


End file.
